onmyojifandomcom-20200223-history
Archives/Global/2018/04
Edition: Scroll of Hozuki? Note: all times according to EDT |-|11/04= Updates Include # New features are released! #; Boss: Odoroku appears in Demon Encounter #: Odoroku is an assembly boss invading the real world. When an Odokuro is discovered in Demon Encounter, players have 3-6 minutes to assemble in the lobby space to prepare. No players can join once the battle has begun. Odokuro summons soldiers to help him when he takes a certain amount of damage. The challenge has three stages: #:Stage I: Odokuro resurrects 5 of his fallen soldiers to protect him. Odokuro receives damage reduction effects as long as his soldiers are present. One of his soldiers is special. players can deal extra damage to him with normal attacks and only reduced damage with skills. #:Stage II: Odokuro resurrects 6 of his fallen soldiers. Only two are the true soldiers of Odokuro. Odokuro's true soldiers reveal correct messages. Players should only KO the true soldiers. KO any of the other four soldiers brings about the wrath of Odokuro. Each player can only see a message from one soldier. Players need to cooperate to find the correct messages. If a message begins with "Report", it contains information from the"Scattered Notes" scroll. If a message begins with "Battle", it contains information about the rules of the current stage. #:Stage III: Odokuro resurrects 5 of his fallen soldiers to fight for him. Odokuro receives damage reduction effects as long as his soldiers are present. The 5 soldiers were once a band of brothers and are united as one. KOing any one of the soldiers enrages the other soldiers. #:Affected by Odokuro's strong power, the visuals of the fields summoned by shikigami are less magnificent. But the effects remain the same. #; Boss Defense #:Every Saturday from 10:00 to 23:00 EST, the leader, and officers can set the difficulty of the Boss Defense of the week. The higher the difficulty, the more challenging the Boss, the better the rewards after the Boss is defeated. Difficulty limit is based on guild level. To challenge a Boss of higher difficulty, players need to work together to make their guild more powerful. # New Event "Exploration Monster Bonus Up!" Starts! #:Event time: April 11th after the update to April 17th 23:59 EST #:During the event, enemies in the Exploration Zone will have two bonuses at the same time, affecting the drop rates for your loot! # New Skins on Sale! #: New skins of Hitotsume: Wisdom Seeker will be available at the skin store after the update. This skin will be 20% off for the first week only! Our familiar one-eyed friend is taking on a more colorful look with his new blue appearance! Optimizations and Bugs Fixed # Fixed language and technical bugs. # Fixed the problem so that players will immediately know which souls obtained after exchanged for Plain Soul Box. |-|04/04= Updates Include The Hozuki no Reitetsu and Onmyoji Crossover Event is upon us! Starting April 4th after the update, you'll be able to meet Hozuki, Oko, Peach Maki and Karashi from the Hozuki no Reitetsu world! This is the first of only two opportunities you'll have to get these limited edition characters! # Welcome SSR Hozuki to join the Heian World! #: "My name is Hozuki. The Chief Deputy to Lord Enma." Hozuki's steely countenance and no-nonsense appearance lend him a stern reputation with the other inhabitants of Hell. With a sharp horn on his forehead and prominent, pointy ears, Hozuki's presence in the hell is difficult to miss. #: Event time: April 4th after update to April 15th 23:59 EST #:Use Mystery Amulets, Jade, AR Amulets for a chance to get Hozuki shards! Collect 50 shards for your limited-edition SSR Hozuki! Besides, after clearing Exploration Zones, there's a chance you'll get to find and take on Hozuki's Demon Seal for more Hozuki shards. (1 shard max per day). Hozuki's Demon Seal is only available from April 4th after update to April 10th 23:59 EST. Time to seize the chance, Onmyoji! #:Note: Hozuki can only be acquired through collecting shards. He cannot be summoned! # SR Oko is following to the stage! #:"I'm the Chief Assistant of Shugo Hell, Oko." Oko is quite the popular jailer. Gentle, attentive, and intelligent, Oko's signature trinket is a pink snake coiled around her waist. With her alluring attitude and aptitude for dance, she always has the attention of other jailers. #:Event time: April 4th after update to April 15th 23:59 EST #:Use Mystery Amulets, Jade, AR Amulets for a chance to get Oko shards. Collect 40 shards for your limited-edition SR Oko! During the event, first 50 summons guarantee you a limited-edition SR Oko! #:Note: Oko can only be acquired through collecting shards. She cannot be summoned! # R Shikigami Peach Maki and Karashi are teaming up and coming to Heian-Kyo! #:"Hi, there! I'm hell idol, Peach Maki!" #:"My name is Karashi, I'm a rabbit from Crackling Mountain and one of the female jailers!" #:Event time: April 4th after update to April 18th before the update #:During the event, R Shikigami Maki & Karashi is available in Shrine (200 Talismans). # Paper Doll with Treasures Appears! #:Event time: April 4th after update to April 10th 23:59 EST #:During the event, get a chance of Paper Dolls appearing in battles of exploration zones. KO the Paper Dolls for a chance to get high-grade Gourmet Realm Cards. # New Skins on Sale! #:New skins of Ibaraki Doji: Winter Bamboo and Ootengu: Royal Gold will be available at the skin store after the update. This skin will be 20% off for the first week only! So get them at a discount and wreck your enemies in style! # Limited Amulet Packs on Sale! #* Weekend Pack 1 (price: 50 S-Jade) #*:Pack contains: #*# Grade 3 Grade Daruma x2 #*# Daily rewards for 3 days: Mystery Amulet x1 #* Weekend Pack 2 (price: 110 S-Jade) #*:Pack contains: #*# Mystery Amulet x3 #*# Daily rewards for 3 days: Coin x20,000 #* Amulet Pack II (price: 350 S-Jade) #*:Pack contains: #*:Mystery Amulet x7, Coin x20,000, Jade x500 #* Amulet Pack III (price: 850 S-Jade) #*:Pack contains: #*:Mystery Amulet x20, Coin x50,000, Jade x850 #* Amulet Pack IV (price: 1600 S-Jade) #*:Pack contains: #*:Mystery Amulet x42, Coin x100,000, Jade x1000, Sakura Fest Frame x1 Optimizations and Bugs Fixed # Fixed language and technical bugs. # Enable the Doujin feature for PC.